Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detection technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power failure detection system and method.
Description of Related Art
When problems of internal powers, such as incapability of power on, power down after starting up, power down after a switch button is pressed and fans operate, happen in a server, an oscilloscope or a multimeter is typically used to measure related signals like a power good signal and an enable signal of a power-on sequence to determine from which of the internal powers the problems of incapable of booting up result.
On the other hand, after servers are mounted in a chassis to form a system, if the above problems happen, it is difficult to use the oscilloscope or the multimeter to measure the power-on sequence. Therefore, it is unable to promptly determine which of the powers result in the power problems, or whether the power problem is a false power fault that, for example, from other system configurations.